


We Are Rangers

by alexcat



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delenn visits her great grandson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Rangers

WE ARE RANGERS 

 

The young boy watched the video crystal and was quite amazed at what he saw. He had heard Granma Delenn talk about how her husband John Sheridan, his mama’s grandpa, had been president of the Interstellar Alliance but he’d never met him. Great Grandpa had died way before his mama had even been born. 

But here he was on some old vid crystals that Granma Delenn brought for him to see. 

“That is your great grandfather, John Sheridan,” she said with pride in her voice. 

“Was he your husband?” In his mind, she had always been the ancient old lady she was now. He couldn’t imagine her being married to this handsome man. 

“Oh yes, he was. That is me by his side.” 

The woman by his great grandpa’s side was quite pretty; she looked a little like his mama did except that his mama had no bonecrest. She was smiling at his Great Grandpa. 

“You were real pretty, Granma Delenn. Was my grandpa a soldier? He has on a uniform like cousin Davie wears.” 

Cousin Davie was his Uncle David’s son. He was in Earthforce and commanded a big ship that flew all over the galaxy, even to Centauri Prime. His grandpa had been named David as well. 

“He was a ship captain then he was the captain of Babylon 5, then he became president of the Interstellar Alliance.” 

The video changed to images of Sheridan on Minbari. He was holding a baby and smiling at Delenn. 

“That is your grandfather David when he was a baby.” 

“Wow, you’re really old, Granma Delenn. Were you around when time began?” 

She smiled, a smile that made her look more like the young woman on the videos. “I am not that old but I was around when humans from Earth first met people from other planets.”

She didn’t say anything more as they watched the video. Her mind went back to that time, remembering the agony of losing her dearest friend and mentor, Dukhat, and the guilt that she never left far behind for causing the war that almost destroyed Earth in her fury over his death. That action had set in motion the rest of her life. 

“Was my great grandpa brave?” 

Delenn smiled and it looked as if she were looking very far away. “Oh, yes. He was very brave.”

“Was he a Ranger?” 

“He was Ranger One.” 

“You were too, weren’t you, Granma Delenn?” 

She nodded. “As was your grandfather and your mother. Someday you will be Anla-shok as well.” 

As if to show he was ready, he stood tall and recited,

_“We are Rangers._  
 _We walk in the dark places no others will enter._  
 _We stand on the bridge, and no one may pass._  
 _We live for the One, we die for the One.”_

He was so intent on what he was doing that he never saw the unshed tears in the old woman’s eyes. She had given much and she’d give this one too. The price was high but she owed the universe that much for all it had given to her and for all the years she’d gotten to be with those she loved. 

“That’s very good, young Len. I have no doubt you’ll make a very fine Ranger someday.”

His mother watched from the doorway. She smiled and nodded at her grandmother’s words. 

~end~


End file.
